Disclosure
by cimplo
Summary: Sehari sebelum hari kelulusan, Karma merangkai mengingat kenangannya dengan wali kelasnya. Sebuah peryataan perasaan yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan secara eksplisit. /KoroKaru(maybe), /'bitSPOILER(ch177) I've already warn you dear. Pls don't read this if you didn't follow the manga.
**Disclosure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KoroKaru (Maybe)

AU Altenate Scene for Karma before Graduate

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Tidak terasa hampir setahun sudah Karma menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain, bersenang-senang, sekaligus belajar di kelas E. Kelas yang berada di atas gunung dengan gurunya yang super ajaib. Kelas dengan misi rahasia, membunuh gurunya sendiri sebelum kelulusan.

Tidak terasa pula besok bagi Karma dan seluruh teman seperjuangannya akan mengakhiri prosesi kegiatan belajar mengajar dengan menghadiri sesuatu yang dinamakan 'Kelulusan' di gedung utama. Sedikit tersenyum miris kiranya Karma mendengar kata tersebut. Kelulusan. Karma dan teman kelas E nya tahu, mereka bahkan sudah lulus. Lulus dalam hal menyelamatkan dunia. Ya, di malam itu mereka menangis menyambut kelulusan misi rahasia yang diemban.

Karma terhentak barang sejenak, hp nya bergetar di saku celana krem panjangnya. Terdapat satu email dengan sisipan foto didalamnya

 _ **PIK**_

' _Karma-kun sayang, surpriseee~Ibu dan ayah sudah di bandara lho! Kami diberitahu kepala sekolah, besok sudah saatnya hari kelulusan. Dan-katanya kau dapat nilai tertinggi! Astagaa Karma sayaaang, kau memang benar-benar mewarisi gen jenius dari kami ufufufu. We proud of you dear *hugs. Well, we need you to carried this stuff honey~ Mind to pick us ? We bring alot lot strawberry milk which you love hoho_ '

 **PS: We really miss you honey~**

.

Terukir lengkungan kurva u halus di bibir Karma,

"Hahah, mewarisi gen jenius ? Yeah, kalian jenius dalam meninggalkan anaknya sendiri memang" Karma tersenyum mengejek.

Dan—tidak terasa bagi Karma, rumahnya yang memang entah sejak kapan ditinggal bepergian oleh kedua orangtuanya, meninggalkan kesan sepi bagi sang penghuni. Satu tahun terakhir ini tidak terasa demikian, yah, tidak. Karena terkadang Korosensei, guru wali kelasnya itu datang untuk mengecek Karma dalam berbagai hal, utamanya akademis.

" _Karma-kun! Jangan tiduran ! Cepat kerjakan pr puisi dengan rima tentakel !_ " Korosensei melongo berteriak penuh nada horror persis depan jendela kamar Karma. Karma yang sedang tiduran, otomatis kaget bukan main melihat makhluk berkepala bundar kuning dengan tentakel yang melekat menempel di jendela kamarnya. Berjalan mendekat, menggeser kaca jendelanya

"Aish!" Karma memegangi sebelah kepalanya

"Jangan repot-repot mengkhawatirkan ku sensei! Lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja murid lainnya" Karma yang saat itu memang baru sehari dua hari diterjunkan ke kelas E sama sekali tidak peduli soal tugas-menugas yang diberikan oleh guru wali kelasnya. Alasannya ? Malas, tentu saja. Lagipula Karma tidak begitu tertarik dengan sastra. Ia lebih tertarik membunuh guru didepannya.

"nurufufu, aku sudah mengecek semuanya, dan semuanya sudah selesai, tinggal milikmu Karma-kun~" Wali kelasnya menyeringai lebar, Karma memasang wajah kecut nan malas

"Yeah, yeah, nanti kukerjakan~ sudah pulang sana Korosen—" Karma hendak menutup jendela kamarnya, namun terlambat salah satu tentakel gurunya itu menyergap tangannya

"Nurufufu~aku tahu tabiat anak sepertimu Karma-kun~" seringai gurita kuning itu makin lebar

"Haaa?"

"Begini saja, aku akan mengawasi mu menulis puisi didepanmu, dan kau berhak membunuhku kapanpun kau ma—"

 _ **SYUUUNG**_ –sebilah pisau anti sensei nyaris mengenai kepala makhluk berlendir itu. Makhluk kuning itu bercucuran keringat.

" _ **Deal**_ " kini giliran Karma yang menyeringai.

Namun pada akhirnya—Karma kalah telak, dan Korosensei tersenyum puas melihat anak didiknya itu mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

Karma malam itu menutup gorden jendelanya, tapi ada bunyi yang aneh dibalik properti dengan material kaca itu. Entah kenapa terdengar suara seperti ini— _ **boing~ boing~**_

Apa sih?! Karma dengan gusar membuka gordennya, dan sumpah! Ia berteriak sumpah serapah melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya saking kagetnya. Korosensei dengan muka melekat di jendela, dengan tentakel-tentakel yang meninju kaca jendela Karma.

"Karma-kun?"

"Korosensei—Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karma memasang wajah _poker face_ nya

"Kau sudah makan ?"

"Apasih?!" tanya Karma keheranan tetiba gurunya itu menanyakan ia sudah makan atau belum

Tanpa sepertujuan sang penghuni , Korosensei merangsek masuk ke kamar dan ber _dogeza_ di depan Karma

" _Huweeee Karma-kuun! Tolong bantu sensei! Sensei kelaparaaan~ dan sensei belum gajian!_ " Korosensei menangis sejadi-jadinya. Karma _sweatdrop_. Bisa-bisanya dunia mengincar makhluk _boke_ seperti ini.

"Tck, aku cuma punya ramen, masak sendiri sana"

Korosensei senyum girang, lima menit kemudian dari arah dapur terdengar teriakan

"Karma-kun~ kau tidak punya sosis jerman?"

" _JANGAN NAWAR SENSEI! UANG KIRIMANKU JUGA BELUM DATANG!"_

.

.

Adakalanya bagi seorang Karma pun terkena demam, tiga hari lamanya tidak masuk. Nice! Teman kelasnya pasti akan dengan senang hati mengejeknya, terutama Terasaka _and the gang_ , dan _partner in crime_ nya Rio.

"Hahahah, kau serius sakit Karma ? Katanya cuma orang bodoh loh yang terkena demam"

"Yah, aku juga terkejut. Ini pasti salah satu dari keajaiban dunia. Titisan setan pun bisa sakit! Ngahahahah"

Karma mendesis, _sialan!_

Di hari ketiga itu teman-temannya datang menjenguknya. Nagisa berujar kemudian,

"Ngomong-ngomong cepat sembuh ya Karma-kun, tadi kami mengajak Korosensei menjengukmu tapi entah katanya dia ada urusan mendadak" –dan Karma hanya mengulas senyum datar, mereka tidak tahu faktanya bahwa...

" _Karma-kun?! Kau demam! Oh tidak! Pantas saja hari ini kau tidak masuk!Nyuaa bentar aku ambilkan kompres!_ " Korosensei menjenguk Karma di hari pertama ketika ia tidak masuk kelas karena sakit. Dirasakannya dahinya ditempeli sesuatu yang dingin, tangannya menyentuh lemah salah satu tentakel guru kuningnya itu "Kenapa kau peduli ? Kau kan hanya guruku, _gurita_ ?"

Korosensei tersenyum lembut, "Karma-kun, kau tahu ? Bagiku, guru juga berperan sebagai orangtua kedua bagi muridnya. Kau muridku Karma-kun, dan aku-gurumu"

Karma mendengus, menutupi sebelah mukanya "Hahah.. _Bodoh.."_

.

.

Tanpa sadar, setahun ini Karma menganggap Korosensei itu sebagai orangtua kedua baginya. Berbagai macam perhatian yang diberikan, seperti memperingatkan tugas, dan merawatnya ketika sakit. Atau bahkan saat-saat hal konyol kala gurunya itu menumpang makan. Semuanya terpatri indah begitu saja di benak Karma.

Dan-kini, ia menatap kedua orangtua _aslinya_ berdiri di hadapannya. Melambai penuh cinta. Karma tersenyum, menghampiri keduanya. Sang ibu, merentangkan kedua tangannya, begitupun dengan ayahnya

"Kami pulang Karma-kun" Karma semakin tersenyum, mendekat, dan memeluk keduanya

"Ya...selamat datang, ayah, ibu"

.

.

.

 _Dibalik pelukan, Karma mengintip langit malam cerah, dengan bulat sabit disana_

 **Dear, Korosensei, terimakasih telah menjadi orangtua kedua bagiku.**

 **Apa kau tersenyum diatas sana?**

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

(DOR! Ini agak spoiler lho! Hahahah, I've already warn you dear)

Anw, I really want to see Karma's parent! Oh My God ;;_;;

Kritik, Saran

RnR Please


End file.
